got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Tomorrow, Today
Tomorrow, Today (Hangul: 내일, 오늘) is a song recorded by South Korean male duo JJ Project. It is second and the title track from their first mini album Verse 2. Description Kicking off with a catchy percussive beat and leading into harmonious melodies, “Tomorrow, Today” features lyrics that are more personal and intimate than JJ Project’s previous efforts. The number talks about the struggles of 20-somethings. The pair sing phrases such as “Is it this way? Or that way?” “So tell me which way to go” and “Today I hesitantly answer the questions again that I don’t even know the answer to,” through which they portray fears of young people who have to make choices that will affect their future and potentially take them down any number of new paths. The accompanying vibrant music video, also in line with the song’s message, shows JB and Jinyoung traveling in an old car, as if searching for their paths. The video closes with the two reading books such as J.D. Salinger’s “The Catcher in the Rye,” a quintessential book for rebellious youth, before swapping the books in the end. Audio Spotify Lyrics Tell me, tell me Which way to go Tell me, tell me So tell me which way to go |Rom = Tell me, tell me Which way to go Tell me, tell me So tell me which way to go |Eng = Why must I decide about tomorrow, today? How should I know what tomorrow will bring? My path and my dreams are fading If I could turn back time and see my future I would know which way to go I would know where my path is Why are you telling me to choose When I only have my eyes half-open? Somebody let me know, tell me which way to go Cuz I don’t, don’t, don’t know Again today, there are questions I don’t know I’m trying to answer but I’m not confident Is it this way or that way? I’m afraid of my decision With an anxious heart heart heart heart I’m standing in front of the next next next choice Between paths that I’ve never gone on before How can I find my way? I’m afraid, day by day Even when I’m busy, they endlessly ask I’m going forward but I keep looking back What will I become at the end? Will I regret it if I look back later on? I clench my fists but I’m still timid But I stop myself and try to have courage So I can walk again but Oh no, no, no Again today, there are questions I don’t know I’m trying to answer but I’m not confident Is it this way or that way? I’m afraid of my decision With an anxious heart heart heart heart I’m standing in front of the next next next choice Between paths that I’ve never gone on before How can I find my way? I’m afraid, day by day Across the disappearing day I’m standing right here As I let go of another day That I can’t turn back Again today, there are questions I don’t know I’m trying to answer but I’m not confident Is it this way or that way? I’m afraid of my decision With an anxious heart heart heart heart I’m standing in front of the next next next choice Between paths that I’ve never gone on before How can I find my way? I’m afraid, day by day Tell me, tell me So tell me which way to go Which way to go So tell me which way to go Tell me, tell me So tell me which way to go }} Video links *"Tomorrow, Today" Official Music Video **Teaser **Cheer Guide Video ***"Tomorrow, Today" Music Video Making *JJ Project & GOT7 "Tomorrow, Today : PHOTO EXIBITION" *"Tomorrow, Today" Dance Practice Navigation Category:JJ Project Category:Verse 2 Category:Discography Category:Songs